1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for transmitting and receiving data bits.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Point-to-point differential signaling (PPDS) disclosed by National Semiconductor Corporation is a conventional interface technique between a timing controller and a data driver of a display.
FIG. 1 is a diagram illustrating PPDS. Referring to FIG. 1, separate data lines 3 are connected between a timing controller 1 and respective data drivers 2. PPDS has advantages of reduced electromagnetic interference (EMI) and the reduced number of whole signal lines, compared with conventional reduced swing differential signaling (RSDS) and mini-low voltage differential signaling (LVDS). Clock lines 4 and load lines 5 are connected between the timing controller 1 and the data drivers 2. The clock lines 4 and the load lines 5 are connected in common with the data drivers 2. Since differential signaling is used for transmission of a data signal and a clock signal, each of the data lines 3 and the corresponding one of the clock lines 4 constitutes a differential pair.
The above-described point-to-point differential signaling (PPDS) has some drawbacks.
First, PPDS requires a clock line separate from a data line. To be specific, since a clock signal is transmitted from a timing controller to a data driver through a different line from that of a data signal, a clock line for transmitting the clock signal is needed. Thus, the complexity of wiring and the production cost of a display increase.
Second, in PPDS, a high-frequency clock signal transmitted through a clock line causes an increase in electromagnetic interference (EMI) components.
Third, in PPDS, when skew exists between a data signal transmitted through a data line and a clock signal transmitted through a clock line, an error may occur during a data sampling process.